All Beacuse of You
by Rainbowpoptartcat
Summary: The one year anniversary of a disappearance makes the sky gloomy, leaving the rain woman in hope of return. But will she forgive him?


All Because of You

 **Cat- Just something to get stuff off my mind…**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drop.

That's what the rain sounded like on the streets of Magnolia. It's quite a calming sound; such as ocean waves or chirping birds. It could make anybody fall asleep.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Drowsy. Gloomy. Whichever you call it, it was a very depressing day for a blunette. Her nickname being the rain woman, it never ceased to amaze her how beautiful it looked when it rained; no matter how gloomy it seemed.

Juvia wandered around the streets aimlessly. She thought about going to the guild, but she unknowingly changed her course along the way. She was lost in thoughts and memories of when she was little; the kids at her school calling her gloomy because it rained whenever she was around.

Today was a day when rain was an exception. It was the one day out of the whole year that caused misery for Juvia. Today marked the one-year anniversary for her beloved's disappearance.

Gray had gone missing after he took a dangerous, solo-mission and never returned. The mission was only supposed to last three days, but after a week, the guild sent out search parties. But the searched were in vain.

The guild stopped their searches when the mayor of the town (Gray went missing in) said they would contact them if they found anything. But the call has yet to come.

Over time, the sparkle in those deep blue eyes had dwindled into a dull, endless pit. Her heart had lost its frantic beating when Gray was around; only to be beating as a sign of life. It was another day that Juvia prayed to Mavis for her love to return.

Gloomy. That's all she felt aside from the grief and depression. It wasn't a foreign word to her as it followed her throughout her life. To some people, it was a strange word that they could never even begin to fit in their emotions. But with Juvie, it consumed her whole.

Her gloominess had topped the gloomi-meter months ago; if that was even a word.

Heh. Gloomi-meter. Rejected by countries, languages, and dictionaries. Just like her love, countless times.

But, alas, she endeavored her advances on the raven-haired male. Only to receive yells, reprimands, and the simple, "No."

Rejection was the most familiar thing in her heart. Rejected by her parents, peers, and the world itself. Love being the most foreign.

Love. The word she never seemed to receive up until she joined Fairy Tail. Something Juvia felt whenever she was around her friends; her nakama.

Love is a beautiful, yet sinful thing; a beautiful flower that blooms for every couple, every friend, and every newborn baby; a fruit grown in the wild that on the outside seems harmless and helpful. But if taken advantage of, bitten without properly cared for, will bite you back in the…well, you know.

Juvia never really believed in love until she met Gray. He gave her hope when he saved her from falling to certain death the day they met. Somehow, after all of those lonely years she learned to love and trust other people. All because of Gray.

Before she even met Gray, or joined Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord was her escape. She built walls around herself and was secluded.

Funny; how walls can crumble with just one person.

Over the year, the days grew longer, and her hope had diminished into a tiny speck, like a star in the sky.

Love knows no bounds. And neither does grief.

Life. A long journey filled with ups and downs; happiness and depression; love and lost.

Life can be cruel. Fate is inevitable. That's what people say; fate's a whore because she screws everybody, right?

No. That's what Juvia was told at a young age, but she was so naïve then, that any kid would've believed those harsh words.

But when Gray entered her life, Juvia learned that fate has unexpected turns.

Whether it is good or bad, it's all a part of life.

Somehow, Juvia's feet had found their way to the guild; standing outside in the rain. She walked inside, and for the first time in a long time, the guild was quiet; with exception of a few whispers.

Even Natsu was sulking in a corner. Though he would never admit it, Gray was one of his best friends; next to Lucy of course.

Lucy and Levy were reading, with Gajeel stalking the other blunette from a corner. Idiot.

Juvia walked to an empty table and sat down. Lucy noticed this, so she sat her book down, and walked over.

"Hey." She said as she sat down.

"Hi…" Juvia replied back.

"Are feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Juvia answered with a sad smile. Ever since Gray was deemed missing, she stopped talking in third person.

"If you need to talk to someone, we have a guild full of people."

Juvia laughed softly. "Thanks."

"Juvia."

At the sound of her name, she turned her head to find master standing next to her.

"I have something for you." Markarov said. He handed Juvia a letter addressed to her.

"Thank you, Master." Juvia said. Markarov nodded and walked away.

"Who could've sent this to me?" Juvia asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lucy said excitedly.

Juvia smiled at the blonde and started opening the letter. She glanced at the bottom of the paper and gasped

"What? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's…from Gray…" Juvia whispered.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Read it!" She exclaimed.

Juvia started reading.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _I know I've been gone for a while, but I have a good reason for it; but it's just kinda personal. You may be asking why I wrote a letter to you and not the guild. And that's a damn good question. Hell, even I'm still asking myself that._

 _I guess it's because I think you would miss me the most. So you might need closure …or something. But, I want you to tell the guild that I am coming back, and soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gray_

The rain started pounding on the guild's roof as Juvia put the letter down; her bangs covering her eyes. Lucy put a hand on Juvia's hand. "He's coming back." She whispered.

As if on cue, the guild doors burst open, revealing a raven-haired male standing in the entrance. The guild fell silent.

"I'm back." He said.

.

.

.

"GRAY!" The whole guild yelled as they rushed towards him, grouping in an enormous hug; all but one.

Juvia, with her bangs still covering her eyes, stood up and stood next to the table; her hands clenched into fists at her side.

After the small reunion was settled, all eyes turned to Juvia. Gray silently walked up to her and stopped a few feet away. "Juvia…"

"You left me. Why?" She mumbled.

"It's personal-"

Juvia snapped her head up and everybody flinched at the sight. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her eyes were filled with anger. "No. If you truly cared about me then you would tell me why you left."

Gray fell silent, looking down at his shoes.

Juvia chuckled sadly. "Well, the truth comes out, doesn't it? You never cared about me. All this time you were gone, I hoped that you would return with answers as to why you left in the first place. But you won't tell me…was my hope that you would come back really that dim and far-fetched?"

"Juvia, please-"

"NO! I'm done with the bullshit! I loved you, Gray; _loved_ you, and you just left."

Gray's expression was unreadable; no sign of regret or remorse. Juvia pushed past him and ran out the guild to who knows where.

Gajeel stepped in front of Gray. "I can't believe you. Yu hurt her over some stupid fucking reason and you won't even tell _us._ It's one thing to mess with me, but do not hurt my nakama." He growled.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Gray snapped back.

Gajeel picked Gray up by his shirt, holding him in the air. "She was my first _real_ friend. We both joined Phantom Lord and became allies ever since. And you _hurt_ her. You better go fix it, or I'll punch your fucking face in."

Gajeel dropped Gray on the floor and glared at him. Gray glared back and fixed his shirt before he ran out after Juvia.

Juvia was sitting on a park bench in a park, watching the families and couples stroll by with umbrellas while the kids jumped in puddles with their rain boots on. She slightly envied them, as it seems so easy to fall in love and be with the person forever. But it isn't.

The tears stopped, and left streaks down her face. Her eyes were slightly reddened and puffy, but it wasn't noticeable.

Her ears perked a bit when she heard somebody calling her name in the distance. She turned her head to the left and saw that Gray was running towards her. She stood up from the bench and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

Juvia whirled around. "What do you want?" She snarled.

Gray slightly flinched at the tone of her voice. "I wanted to apologize…"

"I don't need an apology. I need a reason. But you obviously don't have one." She tried to turn away, but Gray wouldn't let her. He was getting angry at the fact that everybody was mad at him for coming back.

"Juvia, please…"

"NO! I don't want to hear any more of this! Either tell me why you left, or we go our separate ways."

Gray was silent.

Juvia laughed bitterly. "Goodbye, Gray."

When she started walking away, Gray said, "Because of you…"

Juvia turned around and faced him. "What?"

"It's all because of you, damn it! I left because of you!" He shouted.

"…Me?" Juvia whispered sadly.

"Yes! I needed time to think about everything that happened lately and why I've been so mean and coldhearted towards you. When you came here, I didn't have any intentions of liking you more than a friend or family. But before I left, everybody told me to be nicer to you and realize that you actually love me and shit! I just needed time to think if I actually had feelings for you or not. But now I know my answer."

Juvia looked down sadly. "I-I understand." Juvia started running away with tears streaming behind her.

Baffled, Gray ran after her. "Juvia, wait!"

The rain started pouring harder as if knowing how much pain Juvia was in. Oh wait, it did. It was raining because of her; the gloominess returning.

Juvia reached Fairy Hills, and fumbled with the door handle, trying to get it open. But before her success, Gray caught up to her and turned her around.

"I understand you don't love me! Just let me go!" Juvia said as she struggled.

"I never said I didn't love you…" Gray whispered into her ear.

Juvia immediately stopped her struggle. "W-What?"

"When I said I knew my answer, I didn't mean that I didn't love you back."

Juvia's eyes widened. "What a-are you trying t-to say?"

Instead of telling her how he felt, he showed her by kissing her gently.

Juvia made no reaction at first, but soon returned the gesture. The kiss soon turned passionate as their lips molded perfectly together. The rain had finally stopped.

When they broke apart, Gray leaned his forehead against her own. "I love you…" He whispered.

"Juvia love's you too." Juvia smiled.

Gray chuckled. "Back to speaking in third person, eh? Are you gonna start calling me "Gray-sama" again?"

"Would Gray like that?"

Gray smiled genuinely. "Yeah..."

This time, Juvia made the first move and kissed Gray lovingly, soon turning into a heated make-out session against the door of the girls' dorms.

Let's just hope Erza doesn't see them.

* * *

 **Cat- Heh, I love Erza XD Anyway, I hope you like this. I hope Juvia isn't OOC when Gray came back, if she is, let me know :) I finally finished this with like…two weeks of writing it! Yay. So might make a sequel to this, and if I do, it'll be a lemon XD See ya later!**

 ** _Nyan Cat Flies Away~_**


End file.
